the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil: Emissaries of Evil
Daredevil: Emissaries of Evil is a story arc featuring Daredevil and Spider-Man. Exclusively logged as a Daredevil story yet a Spider-Man crossover involving Daredevil, it has the two superheroes teaming up to defeat a common enemy; Prowler, who happens to be up to no good. It also includes various emissaries of evil on the run both respectively divided from both Spider-Man's rogue gallery and Daredevil's rogue gallery and features the appearance of the cold blooded killer known as Bullseye, who infiltrates a prison to break out the infamous crimelord known as the Kingpin alongside the Rhino and Swordsman, both infamous villains. Story Emissaries of Evil The roleplay starts with Bullseye arriving to the prison that Kingpin has been detained and contained in. He arrives alongside Rhino and the Swordsman with the intention of breaking into the prison and breaking out specifically Kingpin. He shoots the guards guarding the front in the head with his signature AMT Hardballer 1911 weapons, then kills the rest of the security guards inside with the assistance of Swordsman and Rhino, who rampage the interior with melee combat with the security guards inside of the prison. Prison Breakout Bullseye then goes into the next hallway with the others, killing prisoners inside of their cells for the sheer entertainment of his own sickened thoughts. They then break out Kingpin after killing all of the security guards inside of the prison, going outside as they are ambushed by officers from the police force and law enforcement. Mass Decimation Bullseye, Rhino, Swordsman, and Kingpin team up with their combined powers and abilities to unleash their full wrath on the officers and the members of the police force, killing them with a massive explosion of several cars as Bullseye shoots several tires lined up in one angle, causing all of the cars to explode at once, killing several members of the police force and giving time for the supervillains to make a speedy escape as they escape into the distance, unseen by other bystanders as they slip into the darkness. In the aftermath of this horrific brutal mass killing, citizens inform the police force to designate a bounty on the heads of the criminals involved in the mass decimation of law enforcement. In the criminal world as well, a huge bounty is placed on the head of Bullseye and the Kingpin, making them huge targets in the criminal underworld. Life of Peter Parker Meanwhile, Peter Parker is returning from his nightly patrol as the Amazing Spider-Man only to receive a call from friend Mary Jane Watson, she was practicing for an upcoming show she's doing as she is an actress and her boyfriend Harry is too busy dealing with Oscorp-based affairs. Peter puts his suit on webbing to a nearby location then walks up to her intending to walk her home, however, the Prowler catches his eye causing him to get her a taxi and give her some money so he can deal with such event. Attack of the Prowler The Prowler, a petty criminal known for stealing valuable items and doing the biddings of other large organizations at play to thrive, infiltrates a dojo in search for a souvenir for his keeping to make profit, but he is confronted by Spider-Man before he can successfully get away with stealing. An alarm goes off and Daredevil is alerted to the attention of this criminal scheme as the acrobatic vigilante quickly arrives on the scene, accompanying Spider-Man in the defeat of Prowler as the two fight against the masked thief. Initially struggling with Prowler, they manage to back him into a corner on the rooftop of the dojo where he is forced to escape, jumping off of the roof and disappearing in style as the two heroes are unable to track him, but introduce themselves to one another. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:Emissaries of Evil stories Category:Rhino Stories Category:Kingpin Stories Category:Prowler Stories Category:Swordsman Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories